I'M PRINCE RAIN
by Uchiha Vnie-chan
Summary: Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku sendiri? I'M PRINCE RAIN. "Kita akan pergi ketempat yang lebih baik." ONESHOT. Main chara : Gaara. Mind to Review?


NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

I'M PRINCE RAIN © Uchiha

Air hujan mulai jatuh kebumi. Dinginnya mulai menusuk tulang. Konoha mulai diguyur hujan. Aku mempercepat laju, menerobos lebatnya hujan, melawan angin yang bertiup kencang. Dibalik mobil, aku menggigil kedinginan.

Sebuah halaman yang cukup luas dikelilingi bunga-bunga, mulai kumasuki. Tepat ditengah taman itu, berdiri sebuah bangunan megah yang kusebut rumah. Rumah megah itu memang rumahku. Tapi aku merasa asing didalamnya. Aku tak pernah merasakan kehangatan dan kasih sayang dari penghuninya, yang orang sebut, Keluarga.

Aku meninggalkan mobilku diteras. Dengan perasaan tak menentu aku membuka pintu. Bagiku, untuk apa rumah dan segala fasilitas yang mewah, kalau aku merasa diasingkan. Aku menatap sebuah foto terbingkai indah. Ah, andai saja kalian masih ada... Hidupku akan sebahagia dulu, sebelum kalian pergi meninggalkanku, sendiri.

Cukup! Aku bosan dengan semua ini. Aku tak mau hidup seperti ini. Aku tak mau! Kenapa Tuhan tidak adil padaku ? Kenapa...!?!

Otoo-sama. Bagiku aku sudah tak punya itu. Aku hanya anak terlantar dan diasingkan dirumah besar ini, menurutku. Aku marah pada ayahku, yang hanya mementingkan diri sendiri. Aku muak!!!

Aku kembali kehalaman, mengambil mobil, untuk kembali pergi.

"Kau mau kemana ?" dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Matsuri menahanku pergi.

Aku hanya terdiam dan tetap pergi.

"Maaf, Matsuri. Aku harus pergi," bisikku.

Aku kembali menerobos hujan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Supermarket sedang kutuju. Aku memang sudah lapar, bahkan sangat. Aku membeli beberapa snack dan soft drink_. _Aku kembali pergi, tak tentu akan kemana.

Aku merasa hidupku saat ini hampa. Sejak kepergian Nee-chan dan Kankurou, aku merasa hidupku sudah hancur. Mereka adalah alasanku untuk tetap hidup. Otoo-sama tak akan pernah mempedulikanku. Hingga sampai saat ini, dia tetap saja meninggalkanku.

Nee-chan, kakak pertamaku yang tewas karena kecelakaan, satu tahun silam. Takdir membuat Nee-chan harus pergi meninggalkanku dengan cepat. Meninggalkan kami selamanya. Tahun itu menjadi tahun paling berat untukku.

Kesedihan Kankurou memuncak. Kakakku yang tinggal satu-satunya itu meninggalkanku, tiga bulan yang lalu. Dia ditemukan tewas karena OD. Aku sedih. Jelas itu membuat aku semakin terpukul. Kankurou tega meninggalkanku. Masalah keluarga kami yang mulai hancur sejak kematian Nee-chan, ternyata tak bisa dipikulnya. Hingga akhirnya, dia sesat jalan.

Kematian Nee-chan dan Kankurou membuat jiwaku tergoncang. Aku mulai rapuh. Aku mulai berubah. Aku, orang yang selalu bersemangat, berubah pendiam. Emosiku tak dapat aku kontrol. Sejak saat itulah aku menjauhi sahabat-sahabatku. Aku tak mau mereka menjadi sasaran amarahku. Aku hanya ingin sendiri, menikmati hidupku yang hancur.

Matsuri selalu bilang, "Kamu hanya membuat Temari dan Kankurou kecewa. Mereka pasti tak ingin kamu jadi begini. Sudah cukup Kankurou saja yang salah jalan. Cukup mereka saja yang pergi. Kamu harus meneruskan cita-cita mereka. Buat mereka bangga, disana..."

Ah, Nee-chan...Andai saja kau dan Kankurou masih ada bersamaku. Pasti aku takkan seperti ini. Hidupku hancur semenjak kalian pergi. Kalianlah penerang jalan hidupku. Sungguh, aku dan Kankurou selalu ingin sepertimu, Nee-chan. Yang selalu sabar dan tegar menghadapi semuanya. Dan kau, Kankurou. Ku pikir kau lelaki yang tegar, hebat. Tapi ternyata, kau rapuh...

Jalanan masih licin. Perutku mulai keroncongan lagi. Aku hanya melamun, lupa kalau aku sedang lapar. Aku mengambil makanan ringan dan Softdrink dijok belakang. Saat aku kembali berbalik, aku terkejut. Sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi terpelanting kearahku. Terlambat. Aku tak bisa menghindar lagi. Aku hanya bisa terpejam, merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhku. Aku merasa melayang. Apa yang terjadi?

Aku melihat jasadku terbujur kaku, penuh darah. Dahiku robek terkena serpihan kaca. Orang-orang disekitakku mulai mengerumuni. Aku tak percaya hal ini bisa terjadi. Mungkin ini hanya mimpi. Dan aku harap begitu...

Tapi seditik kemudian aku tersentak. Aku tak bermimpi. Nee-chan, inikah yang kau rasakan saat kecelakaan itu terjadi? Saat inikah yang pernah dilalui olehmu dan Kankurou? Aku menangis. Ya Tuhan, aku sudah mati...!?!

Para petugas berbaju putih memasukkan tubuhku ke ambulance, setelah seorang dokter memeriksaku, dan mengatakan masih ada harapanku untuk hidup. Jadi, aku belum sepenuhnya mati?

Disepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, aku mengikuti ambulance dengan terbang melayang. Perasaanku tak menentu. Haruskah aku pergi sekarang, secepat ini? Meninggalkan semua yang harus aku selesaikan?

Aku melihat Ooto-sama terdiam saat jasadku yang sudah dilumuri darah segar. Aku bisa melihat kesedihan dan penyesalannya. Dia terus membisikan kata-kata, jangan pergi.

Baru kali ini, aku melihat Ooto-sama menangis. Lelaki tegar itu kini terlihat menyesali, semua yang telah terjadi. Oh Tuhan, baru kali ini juga aku merasakan kasih sayang yang teramat besar darinya.

Aku bimbang. Haruskah aku pergi sekarang? Meninggalkan Ooto-sama sendiri? Jadi...? Matsuri! Aku teringat padanya dan segara pergi, menuju rumah.

Aku melayang pergi, menembus tembok rumahku. Matsuri menatap foto terakhir kami bersama, aku, dia, Kankurou, dan Nee-chan, yang menghiasi ruang tengah. Dia menangis. Bagaimanapun, dia dibesarkan bersama kami dari kecil. Pengabdian ibunya sudah begitu besar pada keluarga kami, sehingga ia dan ibunya sudah dianggap menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami.

Aku terharu. Aku tahu, Matsuri menyayangi kami. Dia amat terpukul saat kematian Nee-chan dan Kankurou. Haruskah itu terjadi lagi sekarang ?

Aku kembali pergi. Seribu bayangan semu menghantuiku. Hujan pun turun, mewarnai hariku yang kelabu. Mungkin ini hujan terakhir yang aku nikmati. Ya, mungkin...

Hujan mulai mereda. Hanya tersisa titik-titik air yang membasahi jalanan. Aku terkaget. Dua wajah yang begitu aku kenal menghampiriku. Apakah ini nyata? Mereka semakin mendekatiku. Nee-chan dan Kankurou!

" Gaara, ikutlah bersama kami. Hidupmu akan lebih baik," Nee-chan menggapai tanganku, dengan pernyataan pasti.

Kankurou mengangguk. Aku memang ingin sekali bersama mereka.

"Dan kita tak kan pernah terpisahkan," Aku mengangguk, mengikuti mereka pergi.

Rumah Sakit.

Disana aku melihat Papa tampakny tak percaya, saat dokter menyatakan, aku telah tiada. Aku memandang Ooto-sama, untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Maaf kan aku, Ooto-sama...Ini yang terbaik untuk kita semua. Biarlah Ooto-sama merasakan kehilangan. Agar Ooto-sama mendapat sebuah pelajaran. Apa yang Ooto-sama miliki selama ini, berharga," bisikku.

***

Dipemakaman, aku, Nee-chan, dan Kankurou, menangis haru. Kini kami kembali bersama. Namun meninggalkan Ooto-sama dan Matsuri.

Orang-orang mulai pergi. Ooto-sama dan Matsuri masih terdiam di tempat, sampai akhirnya Matsuri mengajak Ooto-sama pulang. Dengan langkah berat, mereka meninggalkan pemakaman.

Hujan turun lagi, kali ini gerimis. Sebuah cahaya menciptakan pelangi, yang indah.

"Ayo kita pergi." Bisik Nee-chan.

Dengan senyuman, dipenuhi rasa haru, kami terbang menuju sebuah tempat diujung pelangi. Disana hidup kami akan jauh lebih baik. Kami terbang, terus, terus, jauh, sampai akhirnya menjadi sebuah titik dan menghilang.

Disebuah gundukan tanah yang masih baru, ditiga buah nisan, tertulis 'Disini terbaring dengan tenang, Gaara-Temari-Kankurou'

Aku sudah pergi. Menuju tempat yang paling indah didunia ini. Hujan dan pelangi, yang mengantarkan aku, menuju tempat terakhir yang jauh lebih baik. Sejak saat itu, aku menamai dariku PRINCE RAIN.

The end

A/N : Hwa... Satu lagi fic gaje yang saia buat. Sebenarnya, ini cerpen yang saia buat ketika saia duduk di kelas VII. Berarti, 3 tahun yang lalu. Tersimpan rapi di Kompie saia. Hanya tokoh-tokohnya saja yang saia ganti, menjadi chara Naruto. Pasaran ya! Entahlah, kenapa saia bisa menciptakan cerita seperti ini. Bukannya nyelesain D'KIRA sama OYASUMI, FOREVER. Hehehe :D. Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic gaje saia. Boleh di Review atau tidak juga, tidak apa-apa. Saia tidak memaksa. Tapi, terima kasih sekali bagi yang telah dengan keikhlasan hati memberikan fic ini review. Sekali lagi, terima kasih.

Mata atode!

Uchiha


End file.
